You Do It to Me So Well
by Dyealuverr64
Summary: One Shot. Joker and Harley are reunited after a particularly long break-up. Rated M for sexual situations.


**I realize I haven't written anything on here in a while, but this little scene hit me this morning and I haven't been able to get it out of my head all day. So, I thought I'd share. I also realize it's short. There is a backstory that I haven't fully figured out yet, so this may or may not eventually blossom into more than a One Shot. We shall see :)**

 **Hope you enjoy, comments and reviews are welcome! :) 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters within this fan fiction. Rated M for _consensual_ sexual situations.**

* * *

"J?"

He paused in the middle of opening his car door as he heard his name fall from her lips and the gravel beneath her heels crunch in close proximity to where he was standing. He turned around, hands in his pockets.

God, she looked delicious tonight.

A small black number clung to her form in all the right places and the booted, laced heels she wore added the edge that made his mouth water. The slight wind blowing blonde locks away from her face made her even more of a vision. Her expression was unreadable, at least for him.

He waited and said nothing.

His eyes watched as her chest rose and fell, the neckline of the dress dipping just low enough to make him unconsciously bite his bottom lip.

Slowly, she began to move toward him, the sound of gravel beneath her shoes once again pervading the air.

As she approached, his gaze followed her until she was right in front of him. With his head raised, he looked down at her, expression betraying nothing.

She swallowed as she stepped even closer and he could smell that perfume she always used. His hands itched to grab her right then and there, _badly_. Resisting was becoming quite the task.

She bit her bottom lip, stained red and dangerous, as she leaned into him and pressed her forehead to his. His breaths were sharp and heavy and warm against her mouth. Now, the cinnamon of fireball whiskey wafted into his nostrils, simultaneously spicy and sweet. Sweet and spicy.

Like her.

He reached up and cradled her cheeks as he couldn't bear to keep his hands off her any longer. One of his palms rested on the side of her face, while the other ran back along her jawline until he was firmly gripping a handful of her soft, loose curls. Goosebumps appeared up and down her arms and a shiver ran down her spine. His grip tightened at this. He hadn't realized until that moment that her fists were clenched into the fabric of his shirt, keeping him there with her, or perhaps keeping herself standing.

Pulling her a bit closer, he felt her lips brushing slightly against his. Her knees were becoming weak and her eyes scrunched closed.

"Please," She said in small voice.

Oh, _God_.

Finally, he kissed her hard, both of them breathing sharply through their noses. Her arms encircled his neck and a hum began in the back of her throat, driving him wild.

In a swift movement, he turned her so she was suddenly leaning against the car, her back pressed closely into him. She gasped as his soft, cool hands moved her hair to one side and he landed soft kisses and bites onto her neck. Then, he was touching her arms, slowly running his hands down her skin until he reached her waist. His lips moved to her left shoulder as his hands, deliberate and slow, moved up her front now.

Her mouth hung open in a mixture of surprise and pleasure and she began to feel him hardening against her back. As his hand slipped underneath the neckline of her dress and into her bra, she couldn't help herself from grinding into him. He groaned into her neck and pressed harder into her, as he gently squeezed her left breast.

Then he was abandoning her chest, his hands trailing softly, menacingly downwards. They played with the hem of her dress and she punished him by grinding into him once more. She felt him chuckle through her back, and shivered in response to the rumble of his voice in her ear.

His deft fingers danced on the skin of her thighs, making their way in between her legs. When he didn't touch her right away, she found herself grinding into him again, causing him to groan in her ear. She laughed at this, but was immediately silenced as his fingers quickly found their way around her underwear. All she could do was gasp as he began touching her in the right place and in the way only he knew how.

When he felt how goddamned wet she was for him, he couldn't control himself any longer.

She didn't even realize when he had unzipped his pants, but suddenly he had pulled up the skirt of her dress and pushed himself into her. They moaned loudly in unison; her, in shock and pleasure once more, he, in ecstasy, tangled inside of her.

He began with a drawn out, torturous pace, thrusting himself into her lazily and deliciously. He wouldn't be able to last long, so he reached around and began rubbing his fingers against her. She was lost in the exquisite sensation as he began pumping faster and faster. Drops of sweat fell from his forehead onto her shoulder, but she barely felt this.

She cried out as orgasm overcame her, and soon after, he followed, groaning into her neck. Warmth filled her insides as waves of bliss crashed over them both.

She was shaking, but they stood like that for a moment, breathing hard, almost in awe of what they were capable of doing to each other.


End file.
